


Black Rose

by BritPit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cussing, F/F, F/M, Other, Shifters, Supernatural Elements, Vulgar Language, panthers, paranormal elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPit/pseuds/BritPit
Summary: Everly is a boring cliche girl living a boring life. But being as cliche as she is she’s got more going for her then she knows. Waking up one morning and shifting into a whole new creature will do that to you. Changes your life in an instant. Follow her as she journeys through life as a supernatural being. On the run from people who seem toknow her but she doesn’t remember. Finding more people like herself and maybe some romance along the way. Super cliche but worth it anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this. Started it awhile back and wanted to get back into and see if anyone liked it enough for me to continue. Slow start but will pick up I promise. All mistakes are my own and I’ll fix them accordingly. Feedback is welcome!

Chapter 1  
Why is everything a cliche 

Sometimes you just want to lock the door and hide. Only because you know if you don’t, it’s going to be one problem after another. That’s how my life goes, I thought to myself as I went to open up the store. Working at a DVD store wasn’t all that bad the cheesy name helped. Entertainment universe, selling all out outdated forms of technology. 

But I could tell that today was going to be off the charts for bad days. Not only did my car beak down and I had to walk the last mile to work. But I’ve also been getting terrible migraines lately. But what can you do? When life gives you rotten lemons you do what you can to make the lemonade bearable. With the store open I could start my day of doing little work for a long time. It’s not that I didn’t want to do work, there just wasn’t work to do. There’s only so much cleaning you can do in a week before you’re just wasting supplies. 

So I just pop myself behind the register and watch movies or tv shows all day. At twenty-two this wasn’t what I had planned for my life. But you’ve gotta roll with it, I can’t afford to put myself through college and don’t know what to go for anyways. So working was the next option for now. If you would call this job working, it’s being paid to watch tv at this point. I usually got six or seven customers in an eight hour day. I sit back musing my life choose trying to ignore the growing headache. 

Customers come in and out but I pay them no mind. The headache grows stronger as the day passes on. Time passes by slowly and I finally make it to closing time and lock up as quickly as I can. Staggering towards the bus stop. I catch the first one towards my house. Which is a small two bedroom apartment a few miles from work and downtown. Nothing special but it was mine. The first safe place to call home since leaving the foster system. I make it to my apartment and crawl into bed, not bothering to shower or even get under the covers. The pain is unbearable as I drift off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2 Mornings are the Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have concluded that mornings are the worst and passing out in the forest is more terrible then going to work on a Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up a bit. Hopefully you like it! All mistakes are mine and will be fixed accordingly. Feedback is welcome. -Brit

Chapter 2

*Beep* *Beep*

“Ugh! What is that god awful noise?!” I say as I roll over to grab my phone. “That’s what’s making that noise. Why in the hell did I set an alarm when I don’t have work!” I stupidly yell to my empty room. Need to be careful or the neighbors might think I’m crazier then I already am. The headache that was building yesterday doesn’t seem to be getting better. In fact it might be getting worse if you ask me, but I can still function so it’s a win-lose. 

My stomach finally convinces me to get out of bed and make breakfast. After a fast meal and a shower I feel marginally better. Sleeping in work clothes really brings stink into your life. It’s Friday and I’ve got nothing to do today. I only work Monday through Thursdays at the store with weekends free. But when you have no friends or family to spend it with it can be a bit boring and depressing. 

I used to have friends but after high school people go their separate ways. You really learn a lot about people you thought were you’re friends after school. But I try not to dwell on it anymore, no point on wallowing in the past. “So what are you going to do with yourself today Everly” I ask myself. “I really need to stop talking to myself or I might go crazy.” 

Normally I’d just stay home, but with the constant headaches maybe it’s time for some fresh air. I’m stuck inside all day at work and it’s too late to go out after work so maybe it’ll help. I had always loved being outdoors, but in the past few years the feeling has gotten more intense. The need and drive to be out in the woods running. The feel of the wind through my dirty blond hair, weaving through the trees to no abandon. 

Lucky for me right behind my apartment complex is the first. It goes on for miles until you start to hit more developments. I throw on some running shoes and make my way to the woods. It’s still early enough out that you can see the dew on the grass. Only a few older people are out walking their dogs this morning. So it’s relatively quiet outside and perfect for a run. 

I start a slow jog into the trees. Mindful of the roots and general forest debris on the ground. I could really loose myself in here, especially once I get going. The debris melding into nothing and it’s like running on a springy asphalt. I continue to run further and further. Picking up speed with every sharp pain to my head. 

The headache was getting worse as I ran, maybe fresh air wasn’t the best idea. I keep going until the pain is intense and I’m flying through the trees. Green and brown whipping past me, weaving through the trees like they aren’t even there. 

All noise stops suddenly, even the sound of my own feet pouring into the ground. I can’t stop and it’s like my feet have a mind of their own. Slowly my vision starts to fade around the edges and my feet falter. I sway to the side a little and manage to trip over a root. My head still thundering with pain. It’s all I can hear and feel now. Not the stinking of my ankle. Not the stabbing of the pine needles and pine cones under me. I feel nothing but sharp stabbing pain. Till the black takes over my vision and I fade into the feeling of pain.


	3. Don’t Run With a Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, and will be fixed accordingly. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading! -Brit

Chapter 3   
Don’t run with a headache 

I wake up to grass and pine needles sticking to my face. The pain in my head is finally gone. My head feels weird without that constant pain.

I can feel a growing ache throughout my body. “Ugh” I grumble out as the pain intensifies. Twitching through my whole body. Muscles twitching uncontrollably. I look around best I can from my spot on the forest floor. It’s brighter then I remembered. “Must have been out for awhile” I tell myself silently. 

The spasms speed up all along my body. It feels like bugs are crawling under my skin. I curl into myself as the pain intensifies, growing stronger. When suddenly it all stops. No pain, no spasms and no headache. 

I slowly unravel from my position on the ground. My muscles aching from the stretch. Looking around I see scraps of clothing. “Those weren’t there before” I try to say but nothing comes out. “Don’t panic, don’t panic” I think to myself. I must’ve just lost my voice somehow. It’s a stretch but calms my nerves somewhat. 

Looking closer I recognize the clothing around me. That’s my shoe sitting next to a tree. My glasses and other clothing in similar positions farther away. I try to reach for my glasses, wondering why I can see without them. And notice that my hands aren’t my hands anymore. 

“Ahhhhh!!” I scream but all I hear is a low screech. The rest of my body is the same, covered in thick tawny brown fur. Feet and hands turned into large paws with sharp claws. I take a deep breath and feel the swish of a tail behind me. Opening my eyes I try to figure out how this could have happened. It must be a dreams, you can’t just wake up and be a cat. 

I decide that it has to be a dream, there’s no way this is possible. Getting to my feet I take a step. It’s a little wobbly, but more stable with each step. Glancing around I see that my vision is sharper, I can see farther into the dense forest. I smell the dirt and the musk of other animals around me. Usually I’d think it’s gross but this is dream cat me and it’s more interesting then anything. 

Suddenly I hear a noise to my left and quickly get into a defensive stance. It all comes naturally in this predators body. Out of the forest walks a group of people and another cat at their feet. This one is dark black, almost blue. I don’t know much about big cats but this ones has to be a panther. And it doesn’t seem too happy, if the low growling has anything to say about it. I feel a low growl start in my chest and know they hear it too. “Well here goes nothin” I muse.


End file.
